


Statue of David

by withloveaimee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien...you kill me sometimes, Adrien’s Perspective, F/M, Puppeteer 2.0, Spoiler Alert: Shes still just a friend, What did the Statue of David think of Marinette’s confession?, second hand embarrassment, you know which scene I’m talking about...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withloveaimee/pseuds/withloveaimee
Summary: Marinette confessed her undying and eternal love to wax figure, Adrien — except wait. He wasn’t actually a wax figure after all???Find out what actually went on in The Statue of David’s mind during Marinette’s confession in Musée Grévin.(Spoiler Alert: shes still just a friend)Puppeteer 2.0 spoilers!





	Statue of David

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: WARNING!! If you have not watched Puppeteer 2.0...I highly recommend you to leave this fic, go watch it, and then come back! 
> 
> BUT GUYS IM CRYING!!! This entire episode hurt my SOUL!! I’ve never felt so much second hand embarrassment from this ONE scene and just... my heart is still recovering. SMH Marinette...my girrrrrl!! I love you, I seriously do. But I just can’t rewatch this episode. 😭 I was in Marinette’s shoes once. And IT HURTS to watch it on screen and shown the way it all played out...
> 
> Now, this is just a coughrantcough fanfic that I just needed to release. It’s from the perspective of the Statue of David over here, and what exactly went on in his pretty little perfect head of his while Marinette confessed her love to him.
> 
> (And seriously...Adrien, you took your joke too far!!! I love your oblivious and kind self, but man. You should’ve stopped her before she actually kissed you. I’m still screaming!!!)
> 
> Please enjoy, while I go back and cry for my girl again.
> 
> ALSO: Translations are off, French isn’t my first language. But the meaning behind the words are still the same. I took liberty & added my own dialogue and interactions too as this IS still a fanfic. 👌🏼 (Also in 1st person which I’m really bad at, so I apologize) Use of foul language as well.

**Statue of David**

  
═════════════════

The elevator moved slowly, beeping every so often as it descended to the ground floor. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered uncomfortably as I fidgeted with the sleeve of my dress shirt.

“What should I do, Plagg? Nino was right, Marinette really does hate me.”

Even saying it aloud made my heart clench. Did she really still resent me for what I did when I first met her? I apologized after the entire gum fiasco, and she accepted my apology...I think. Oh god, maybe she didn’t. Maybe that’s why she’s always been uncomfortable around me. I came on as a friend too hard. And maybe she never even thought of me as her friend because of it. Or worse, maybe she didn’t even _**want**_ to be my friend and I forced her into it! She even said it herself; I’m not her good friend. Oh no—

“Whatever you’re thinking, kid. Stop it.”

I looked up, my thoughts instantly shattering as Plagg rolled his large green eyes in my direction.

“For one, Nino never said she hated you, and neither did she. She left before she answered your question,” Plagg continued, twirling carelessly into the air. “And secondly, you’re just overreacting and being too uptight like usual. You just haven’t spent enough time with Marinette for her to consider you a good friend. So why don’t you show her what a fun friend you can be?”

His words made me pause a bit as I mulled over my relationship with Marinette. Maybe Plagg was right. I never spent enough time with Marinette for her to really get to know me. And all the times that I have, it was because of Nino or because we were all just hanging out as a class. The only time that I can even remember being sort of alone with her was when her uncle came to visit from China, and even then, Chloé was there with us and Alya was the one who set it up for us. And with piano practice, fencing, modeling gigs and photo shoots, no wonder she doesn’t think of me as a good friend! I was never there for her to begin with!

Plagg hovered over me, as I glanced up at him with a resolute smile.

“You’re right, Plagg! I really haven’t been a good friend to her.”

Plagg smiled proudly as he crossed his paws against his chest. “When have I ever been wrong, Adrien?”

I gave him a tilted look as he rolled his eyes in response. “Don’t answer that, kid.”

I gave him a small pat on his head before looking back up as the elevator beeped loudly, opening its doors to the ground floor.

“Well, all that is going to change. As her friend, I’m going to cheer her up from now on! Make her laugh, maybe even tell her a few jokes!” I scratched underneath Plagg’s chin as he purred quietly. “Like you do for me! She’ll love it!”

“Good luck, Casanova. You’ll need it,” he grinned cheekily. “Your jokes are pawful. Even Ladybug agrees!”

I felt a blush rise onto my cheeks. “Ladybug appreciates my jokes at times! And besides, I have a great one I can play on Marinette.”

Plagg’s eyes rose when I walked over to a wax figure and struck a pose next to it. “What on Earth are you doing, kid?”

I glanced up at him as I shifted slightly, positioning myself to be more comfortable. “I’m gonna pretend I’m a wax figure and scare her! Nino, Alya, and Manon loved it and it’ll be funny seeing the look on Marinette’s face! You’ll see!”

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Plagg snickered back, but before I could respond, the door to the women’s restroom rattled.

“Shh, Plagg! I know what I’m doing. Just stay inside my pocket and be quiet. She mustn't know it’s actually me!”

He quickly flew into my shirt without another word and I resumed being frozen.

_Hopefully I look believable right now!_

The door to the bathroom opened with a bang as Marinette stumbled out, her face contorted into the same frown she had left with when she announced she had to go the bathroom in the first place. Her head was bowed to the floor, as she mumbled under her breath; it was some incoherent phrase I couldn’t understand from where I was.

She looked so stressed—scratch that. She’s been looking stressed this entire afternoon, now she just looked sad. My stomach churned wildly as I mentally nodded my head in resolution.

My joke will definitely make her happy and smiling again! I felt giddy just imagining her reaction now! Her frown will turn upside down in no time. I forced myself to hold back a laugh as she drew closer.

_This is going to be so hissterical! Even Ladybug would approve! If only she were here to see it._

As Marinette walked closer, still looking down at the floor, I held my breath when she finally looked up and let out a gargled scream.

“Gaaaah!”

It hurt not to burst out laughing right then and there as Marinette jumped ten feet in the air, her limbs tangling together in surprise.

“Oh thank god, it’s only his statue!” Marinette breathed as a hand patted her heart. She leaned forward peering closely at my face. “Weird, I didn’t see him when I came in…” her voice trailed off as she pressed a light finger to my cheek.

Her cold touch sent a chill down my spine and I almost flinched. But I was not going to break character now; her reactions were just too good!

Marinette moved closer, her hand now caressing his cheek. “Wow,” she whispered, her breath tickling my cheek. “This statue seems so real. His wax is as warm as my skin!”

I almost flinched back as Marinette suddenly leaned forward, her nose grazing softly against the skin of my neck, breathing in.

“It even smells like him!” Her soft voice came out as almost a moan and the circuits in my brain ceased for a short moment.

_Oh no. This was not where I thought this joke was heading. Abort abort!_

I felt the blood in my system turn to ice as Marinette continued to run her fingers along my chest, moving as if she was dancing around my body. I felt Plagg squirm against my fast beating heart.

_What. Is. Happening?_

I watched silently in a panic as Marinette struck a pose as if showing me off to the world, a love sick grin forming on her lips.

“ _Oh beautiful statue of Adrien with wax as soft as his skin and beautiful hair made out of yak fur!”_

I flinched slightly as I felt Marinette pluck a strand of my hair and watched it fall into her purse.

_What. Is. HAPPENING??_

My eye twitched. Shit. Shit. Shit. This was not how I thought this joke would end up being like. I should do something. Say something!

But words couldn’t escape my lips as I stayed completely frozen; Marinette’s bluebell eyes were suddenly gazing into my own, only mere centimeters away.

 _“And such gorgeous green eyes of glass_!”

Another small squeal escaped her lips as she twirled around me. I couldn’t breath now.

**_WHAT IS HAPPENING???_ **

I have never seen Marinette act this way, ever. Is this really Marinette? Is this ogling, love-stricken girl really the very same shy, sweet, and nervous, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, our everyday Ladybug?

As she continued to move all around me, touching my body and hair with a grin so wide where even I wanted to grin alongside her, I knew I shouldn’t let this continue. I shouldn’t, it doesn’t feel right.

But friends...friends pull jokes on each other like this, right? Friends do strange things like this together, right? Friends—wait what is she doing???

“ _If I were a statue, everything would be so much easier!”_

I stiffened as Marinette wound her arms around my neck, staring softly at me. I almost broke character as her innocent gaze pierced into my own.

“ _Why weren’t we molded together in the wax of destiny? Cast together in a plaster of fate?”_

My breath hitched as her head leaned forward, her cheek pressing against my own and a shower of unexpected heat trickled into my body.

“ _Glass eyes against glass eyes.”_

My mind grew blank as her poetic words echoed into one ear and went out the next. She played softly with my hair, her fingers running through it which sent a pleasure of tingles down my spine.

I swallowed the rising heat within my body as hers pressed closer to mine, practically hugging me and bathing me in her comforting warmth. Her eyes locked with mine, until they shifted lower and lower.

_Where was she looking now?_

I received the answer when I felt a finger faintly touch my lips and her shadow pass over my head as she tilted forward.

“ _Wax lips against wax lips…”_

I watched as Marinette’s lips hovered over mine, her breath mingling softly with my own. The room grew ten degrees hotter as I felt Marinette’s hands gingerly caress the sides of my face. Her thumb grazed the edges of my cheek, delicately brushing a strand of my hair away. My skin burned with her every touch, and for a brief moment as her body molded with mine, I could feel how fragile she really was. It was as if every cell in her body pulsated with my own, and with one wrong move, oh how easy it would be to just shut all their nerves down.

This...this shouldn’t be happening.

“ _Touching each other…”_

Her words were only in a whisper now as she hesitated for a moment before her lips found her way to mine.

“ _Together for eternity.”_

Marinette’s lips were warm and soft. It was like kissing the bud of a flower that just started its bloom in the warm, summer heat. And it burned like a falling star that disappeared as fast as it fell.

Her kiss had promised an eternity.

But reality was more powerful in that small moment of time as I felt myself rocket back to Earth within seconds.

I pushed her away, her fire fading in an instant and I raised my hands in the air as a rush of blood flooded my cheeks and neck.

Marinette screamed.

“W-woah! Eternity is a long time, isn’t it?” I choked out in an attempt to lighten the mood.

But I couldn’t change it, not after what had just happened. Marinette’s lips curled into whimper as her eyes glistened with tears of embarrassment.

 _Shit_.

I rushed forward. “No no no! I’m really sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you! It was just a joke!”

Even saying the truth of it all wasn’t going to save us.

Marinette let out a wail as her cheeks flushed scarlet. “It wasn’t funny! It wasn’t funny at all, Adrien!”

“I’m sorry,” I lowered my head as I fiddled with the ends of my sleeves, not knowing what else to say. I felt Plagg pat my chest in comfort. “I thought it’d be funny, something friends do to each other. But I guess even after all these months spent with everyone, I still don’t know how to be a good friend.”

Marinette didn’t respond as she continued to shake her head back and forth into her palms, only small mutters escaping her lips.

I nervously laughed as my heart continued to pound heavily, the faint touch of her lips still lingering with my own.

I had to ask.

“All those things you said to my ‘statue’ though,” Marinette’s head perked up as another flush of red crept its way onto her neck. “Were they real?”

Marinette’s bluebell eyes blinked several times before she quickly shook her head. “O-of course not! I-It was obviously a joke! I-I was joking back!”

As I watched her play with her thumbs, avoiding all signs of contact with me, I sighed.

_I really have to learn to be a better friend._

_For Marinette’s sake. And my own._

A crash echoed from across the room.

_But I’ll definitely focus on that after I defeat this akuma!_

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I—I have no more words with this episode… it was just too much. Feel free to DM me for anyone who wants to discuss more of my thoughts! I love episode reviews and if I had time, I’d do them more often~
> 
> Unedited and written instead of sleeping so might not make much sense. Definitely not my best work, but it had to be written for my sake 😅👌🏼
> 
> Always,  
> ✎...aimee


End file.
